The present invention generally relates to an improved method of installing a bathtub liner. More specifically, the invention is an improved method of installing a bathtub liner using a liquid adhesive, instead of layers of butyl tape or expanding foam adhesive.
Bathtub liners have traditionally and most commonly been installed using layers of butyl tape or expanding foam adhesive. Both methods have problems inherent with their application and both methods require the installer to estimate how much adhesive will be needed to perform the installation. Using butyl tape, the installer estimates how many layers of tape will be needed and applies them to the bottom of the liner. This methodology leaves gaps and spaces between the rows of butyl tape and contributes to the feel of a soft bottom on the bottom of the liner. In addition it fills only the space on the very bottom of the liner and contributes no support around the edges. The expanding foam method also requires the installer to estimate the space between the liner and the tub. The foam adhesive is applied to the bottom of the tub and the liner is quickly inserted into the tub. Pressure is then applied to the surface of the liner using a roller to spread the foam uniformly. Unless performed perfectly, this process leaves air pockets trapped below the liner. The pressure exerted by the expanding foam also causes a certain amount of stress around the bottom of the liner that can behave in an unpredictable manner. This pressure can cause the liner to delaminate at a later date or cause humps to form.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of installing a bathtub liner that does not require an installer to estimate how much adhesive is required to install the bathtub liner.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of installing a bathtub liner that fills all available space below the installed liner and creates a solid feel when the bathtub is cured.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of installing a bathtub liner that reinforces around the edges of the installed liner and creates a waterproof installation.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of installing a bathtub liner where adhesives are not applied before installing the liner, thereby eliminating an installer to estimate required adhesive quantities, which may create gaps in the adhesive.
What is really needed is a method of installing a bathtub liner that uses liquid adhesive instead of layers of butyl tape or expanding foam adhesive, that fills all available space below the installed liner, creates a solid feel when the bathtub is cured, that reinforces around the edges of the installed liner and creates a waterproof installation.